Avezvous déjà?
by Lorina Dante
Summary: Petit one-shot en POV de Grìma, en réponse au défi du Poney Fringant. Qu'est-ce qui a pu pousser Grìma à trahir le Rohan?


Ma réponse au défi du Poney Fringant. :) Il m'aurait fallu du temps pour m'y mettre, mais au final, très peu de temps pour l'écrire. Normal puisque c'est court, me direz-vous. C'est pas tout à fait faux.

Mais n'empêche, ça m'avait manqué, d'écrire sur ce vieux Grìma...

* * *

**Avez vous déjà... ?**

Avez-vous déjà souhaité être quelqu'un d'autre?

Du plus loin que je puisse me souvenir, cette pensée a toujours été au fond de mon esprit. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Mon sang est celui d'un fils du Rohan, du moins c'est ce que l'on m'a toujours dit, et pourtant je n'ai jamais su attirer autre chose que des regards méfiants ou intrigués de la part de ceux pour qui j'aurais dû être un frère. J'ai toujours été trop différent pour me mêler vraiment à eux.

Peut-être aurais-je pu apprendre à me battre. Faute d'avoir du talent en la matière, j'aurais pu travailler, m'entraîner jusqu'à devenir un combattant au moins acceptable. Sans doute aurais-je pu le faire… Est-ce que ça aurait suffi? Probablement pas.

Mes talents de stratège et de conseiller m'assurent une certaine forme de respect, je suppose. Pas de l'admiration, bien sûr, mais un respect mêlé d'une vague méfiance. C'est cette méfiance qui voilent leurs yeux lorsqu'ils me regardent, peut-être parce que malgré ma faiblesse physique, je pourrais peut-être tout de même parvenir à leur faire du mal, par des moyens qu'ils seraient incapables de déceler.

Avec le temps, j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que je ne serais jamais un véritable Rohirrim. Le sang ne détermine pas qui l'on est, n'est-ce pas? Faute de savoir me battre, j'ai accumulé des connaissances… C'est une forme de pouvoir comme une autre, bien qu'elle soit certainement moins respectée, dans ce royaume de dresseurs de chevaux.

Et au final, n'ai-je pas eu raison? Car qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour moi, Grìma, serais un jour conseiller du roi Théoden lui-même? On me jugeait faible et sans intérêt, et à présent je participe aux décisions les plus importantes de ce royaume. Bien que, je l'avoue, ces derniers temps le terme « participer » ne soit peut-être plus tellement approprié. Car les temps ont bien changé…

Avez-vous déjà désiré quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) au point d'en avoir mal?

Au point d'en avoir envie de hurler, même en sachant que ce serait bien inutile?

Quelle faiblesse ce fut de ma part, de la laisser m'ensorceler… Non pas qu'elle y ait été pour quelque chose, jamais une femme comme elle n'aurait pu souhaiter attirer l'attention d'un homme comme moi. Quelle sinistre blague ça aurait été! Non, sa simple vision suffit à me faire tourner la tête… J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir glisser mes doigts dans cette chevelure d'or, juste une fois. Un rêve de fou, bien entendu.

La vie a toujours refusé de me sourire. Peu m'importait le pouvoir si je devais rester à jamais confiné dans ma solitude… Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise au milieu des autres Rohirrims, eux qui étaient si différents de moi, mais je n'en aurais pas moins tout donné pour avoir la douce Eowyn à mes côtés, tout donné pour pouvoir admirer sans crainte cette beauté glaciale, sans avoir à regretter de ne pas être comme les autres.

Avez-vous déjà prié les dieux, les implorant de vous donner une réponse, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois? Ne serait-ce qu'un signe, aussi petit puisse-t-il être?

Les prières ne sont qu'une perte de temps, et si quelqu'un les entend réellement, il a sans doute trouvé plus intéressant à faire que d'y répondre, ou même de les écouter avec attention. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais espéré que les dieux eux-mêmes me soient d'une quelconque aide. Je n'ai rien d'un rêveur, et seuls les fous croient aux miracles.

Mais quelqu'un répondit tout de même à mes prières… Pas un dieu, mais un magicien. Et qu'avais-je à perdre, en acceptant de l'aider, lui qui me promettait plus que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer avoir? Les gens de ce royaume n'ont jamais été ma famille. Qu'ont-ils jamais fait pour moi? Une fois la porte de la tour d'Orthanc franchie, je n'avais plus le moindre doute. Qu'importaient les morts et la destruction? Pour une fois, une seule fois, j'aurai droit au respect que j'ai toujours mérité. J'aurai la fortune et le pouvoir. J'aurai Eowyn.

À chaque fois que le crébain vient se poser à ma fenêtre, avec à sa patte une minuscule fiole de poison, je réfléchis tout de même. Je réfléchis aux conséquences, et à cet homme si puissant qui se dit mon allié. Je réfléchis et me demande comment il a pu en apprendre si long sur moi alors que je ne lui avais jamais seulement adressé la parole. À chaque fois que je verse le poison dans la coupe du roi, je réfléchis et, si mon désir d'obtenir tout ce que j'ai toujours convoité ne faiblit pas, je m'interroge sur ma vie future, cette vie que l'on m'a promise. Cette vie qui, lorsque je ferme les yeux le soir, me semble trop belle pour être vraie.

Avez-vous déjà eu peur d'obtenir ce que vous souhaitiez le plus au monde?

Je ne regrette pas. Mais parfois, juste parfois, j'ai tout de même peur.

_Fin_

* * *

Et voilà le résultat. J'espère que ça vous a plu!


End file.
